MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/6 July 2015
11:21 Hello 11:21 Long time no see 11:21 <39Iceman> well 11:21 <39Iceman> yeah 11:21 He's been here before? 11:21 Yee 11:22 <39Iceman> Yes I've been here before 11:22 Aye. 11:22 I know him. 11:25 <39Iceman> sooo 11:25 <39Iceman> what's happening 11:26 Stuff :} 11:27 For a lack of better explanation. 11:27 *lack of a better 11:31 HELLO THERE 11:31 Hello 11:32 I'm gonna start working on a Kirby collection for MFFA this week. 11:39 <39Iceman> JFC does this crap still have to go on?? 11:39 <39Iceman> 11:39 <39Iceman> Deviantart is toxic af 11:40 <39Iceman> More toxic than tumblr even 11:40 <39Iceman> And that place is hella toxic 11:45 :s 11:46 <39Iceman> been in a shit mood lately 11:46 Both places can be terrible. 11:46 <39Iceman> No 11:46 <39Iceman> at least one is more terrible than the other 11:46 <39Iceman> well 11:46 <39Iceman> there's tumblr 11:47 <39Iceman> and then there's "LOL YOUR ART STINKS BECAUSE YOU DONT MAKING NICE FETISH ART" land 11:48 Back again 11:48 SJW: The Website, or Creepy Fetish: The Website... 11:48 Tough call :} 11:48 Welcome back 11:49 Hi. 11:49 Both websites have good schit, but are mostly known for the bad schit 11:50 Every SJW is a tumblrite, but not every tumblrite is a SJW 11:54 CRAWLLLLL 11:55 Hi. 11:55 Hello 11:55 Teh srawling skin 11:58 <39Iceman> CRAWWWL 11:58 <39Iceman> ING IN MY SKIIIIIIN 11:58 <39Iceman> THESE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT HEEEEAAAAL 11:58 hi 11:58 hi 11:59 Hello 11:59 <39Iceman> hi 11:59 Secret news about stuff: some skin is report to crawling in United Japans, 11:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyT1fBz1ONM 12:00 I'm not watching live but by soccer standards, this is a blowout. 12:00 "4-0" 12:01 crawling in my soccer "6-9" 12:06 Avast! 12:06 Hello 12:07 http://prntscr.com/7p8x7o 12:07 OPTIC BLAST 12:08 Hm? 12:08 fun fact: you do not crawl in your skin, skin crawls in you. 12:08 Wat 12:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wlyqu0lReKc&index=15 <-------- This has been stuck in my head for too long 12:10 Dead chat 12:11 dead chat my ass 12:11 >:):)"> 12:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8U3g7Lqiq-w 12:12 A SERIES OF TUBES 12:13 up the butt is a series of tubes 12:13 ^ 12:15 in other words Club Penguin is going to become 3D so you can 1v1 skrubs in 3D http://media4.clubpenguin.com/blog/2015/07/little-look-project-super-secret 12:17 bitch does it look like i care 12:17 maybe 12:19 bitch I'm the electric to your flying get outta mai WAYYY 12:20 ... 12:23 sanic bum 12:38 BRB 12:39 Dang 12:41 its a chat that is 2slow4u 01:00 This chat is too slow. (sonic) 01:01 Helo 01:01 hell 01:01 o 01:05 Hi. 01:05 Hola 01:05 (id like some pound cake) is probably of my only characters I'm good at 01:05 *one 01:06 I got myself a Pac Man amiibo 01:06 I got one weeks ago day one. 01:06 I mean a month. 01:06 or whatever you call it. 01:06 I was about to get one when it was released but instead I got Toad 01:07 TOAD 01:07 Hi. 01:08 Did you sold it or give it to someone? 01:08 Nah 01:09 Didn't have enough money 01:12 I might make some Sprites for Lenmaster's edited Tetsuo9999's Woodman 01:13 I only did one two days ago lol 01:13 The others I didn't have time to make 01:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8BEPUq-fHE <------------- I bet the disliker of this video was Yochi. 01:15 I bet all my money on it 01:15 Gimme it 01:15 Not yet 01:15 We need to figure out the disliker 01:15 It was Yochi 01:19 Hiya, 01:20 Hello puppet Reggie. 01:22 That was short-lived 01:26 Yochi: HOW DARE YOU CALL MY CREATIONS SHET! 01:27 and I know Noah's standards are low. 01:27 *lower than me 01:27 and mine are below average from what I could gather. 01:29 Yochi... link please. 01:31 Hola 01:31 hella hella 01:32 @Noah I think bubble blow would be more fitting as a projectile than spatula throw. 01:33 Hola. 01:34 mmmm brother 01:35 Jenngra 01:35 Does the new version of SpongeBob look better at least @Jenngra505 01:38 Yep. 01:38 A lot. 01:38 Ok ^_^ 01:39 I will change the spatula special 01:39 Once I stop being lazy 01:41 I have a feeling your old Steve character will suck when I saw the video of it 01:42 It does IMO 01:43 @Jenngra 01:43 The idea of Steve in Mugen does sound like it has potential. 01:43 (I wouldn't be motivated to do it because I don't play Minecraft) 01:43 I'm ashamed of my past stuff aside from my self characters 01:44 ......which Pingurules helped me with 01:45 I'm chuckling at Steves collision boxes. 01:46 They suck 01:46 Again, I released it as an early beta 01:47 @Jenngra 01:47 The only creations of mine I don't hate are SpongeBob, Minecraft Noah, and the Noah character PR helped me with 01:48 And to a lesser extent, Tim. 01:49 But I even see Tim as below average 01:53 sweg 01:59 Sweg 02:07 more liek feg 02:10 ... 02:10 :\ 02:13 Oh my god you people are still here 02:14 Surprising isn't it? 02:15 Yep 02:20 @Noah I wonder what you think of Madoldcrow's Nicktoon characters. 08:24 YES 08:24 Such nihilism 08:24 Thank you, someone put two and two together 08:24 (yes yes) 08:24 (ryu) 08:24 I forgot what is nihilism, lemme do a google search 08:25 Gtg 08:25 Bye y'all 08:25 Weaboos... 08:25 The very reason behind the cancer that is (miku) ... 08:25 . 08:26 .. 08:26 ... 08:26 Greetings Mortals 08:26 > Implying Miku is cancer 08:26 Yup. 08:26 What do you have against Miku? 08:26 > Opinions 08:26 oh uh... 08:26 Is it 'cuz she's a girl? 08:27 Ever seen the Snake call with Sonic in Brawl? 08:27 TAS dosent like Miku Haters... 08:27 It's kinda like that. 08:27 Wasn't that codec just a voice actor reference 08:27 ? 08:27 Or Nature Reference 08:27 Hedgehogs Eat Snakes 08:28 It was probably both 08:28 Welp, it applies anyway. 08:28 It was more of a joke that got lost in translation. 08:28 "Nope. Just don't like it". 08:28 Basically it boils down to the opinion that anime style girls have cooties :} 08:29 I downloaded a retarded version of Foxy just so I can use him as a sandbag. 08:29 Not bassad enough. 08:29 I am the ubermech! 08:30 ...Also, Doom's reason. 08:30 Music is my aeroplane! 08:31 I make music! 08:31 (suave) 08:32 look at this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6qiqdBaNK4 08:32 an old ad of the game LSD 08:32 for playstation 08:32 I'm pretty bummed, ATM. 08:35 Maybe if i make the stage, Plas'll let it in... 08:37 I doubt Plas will clear that emote 08:38 The chances may be better or some. 08:39 . 08:39 DAGGIT CHAT. 08:39 "Well, if make THAT stage..." 08:40 Plasmoid had only let through emotes based on OC characters, so... 08:41 Stages = No go? 08:42 You'll have to ask Plas, but it's most liekly a no-go area 08:42 Oh, I finally got this joke (you hurt my jessica) 08:43 Daggit. I was hoping that stages would be a clause. 08:43 With (PLAS) , who is a palette, coming in and all. 08:43 Remember. Plas does not have to follow the rules on the basis that he made them 08:44 Also, Shadow Rotom is Plasmoid's avatar 08:44 Ngh... Didn't cross my fingers well enough... 08:44 Ok, Kamekaze's dudley, I like 08:44 Do good facing him, enjoy playing him 08:48 Tch. 08:50 curse you poke bias :c 08:53 ... 09:03 @Brawl what? 09:03 !Brawl 09:04 Personal pings do not work that way 09:04 Daggut. 09:05 Thread:84955 09:05 That is what he is talking about though, it's a long read, but it's a guddun' 09:06 By the way, about Fighter Factory... 09:06 I noticed mine accepts .PNGs with transparency. Is this normal? 09:07 Yes? 09:08 ...Really? 09:08 I thought it only accepts PCX with palettes and schit. 09:10 Doesn't fighter factory generate a palette from the png? 09:10 Plas has made a stage, he'll be able to give you definitive answers 09:10 It does. 09:10 I tried it once when testing things out... 09:11 Apparently, Gudine linked me to an outdated Stage-Making tutorial. 09:15 Hey! 09:16 ... 09:19 http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/mugen/images/a/ad/JigTFG.png/revision/latest?cb=20150706203601 09:19 FF3 accepts .pngs with transparency, though the stage will only work in 1.1. 09:19 Venusaur...with a question mark. 09:19 Hai :3 09:19 hai 09:20 "Venusaur...with a question mark." Was that because of that one thing? 09:21 http://i.imgur.com/auFDn.gif 09:21 daaat? 09:21 ...Oh. 09:21 Why is that? 09:21 @Plassieboi 09:21 You need to adapt a palette to it first for it to work in lower versions 09:21 Only 1.1 supports 32-bit colour. 09:22 though if it has quite a vibrant color palette, you might lose a few colors upon conversion 09:22 Previous versions only support 16-bit. 09:22 ...Huh. So If i want my stage to work with older versions, I gotta do the 'ol PCX-Palette method? 09:23 32-bit colour allows for millions of colours and alpha/partial transparency. 09:23 Not in the slightest. 09:23 Indexed .png images work too. 09:23 Mind saying how? 09:23 Indexed being an image with a forced palette applied to it. 09:23 Basically, .pcx but with .png. 09:24 Oh, yes. I'll do that. 09:25 Thanks. 09:38 I EXIST! 09:39 That's real great. 09:40 Well, I'll be off now. 09:40 Seeya lot. 09:41 now im making branfan 09:42 an edit of george 09:46 The more attention you give him 09:46 The more powerful he gets :| 09:46 I still don't think George is as much of an attention whore as Weegeeisgoingtokillm. 09:50 George is, but he's slightly more subtle about it 09:50 Keyword being 'slightly' 09:50 Gtg for a samll while 09:50 *small 09:55 Doom confirmed to be Geshtro. 09:55 :} 09:55 They left at the same time :o 10:12 Hi. 10:16 Hi. 10:23 what? 10:23 doom and I left the same time? 10:24 :P 11:04 Hello everyone 11:06 Hello. 11:07 *PMMM witch noises* 11:07 Hello 11:08 SOOL JIM TURN TO GREEF SID 11:08 MUST BE WAY BACK 11:19 Hello 11:19 'sup 11:19 Hey guys,how to replace A. I. of chars 11:19 Back from whatever it was I was doing :P 11:22 ??? 11:24 Which is more cancer? 4shared or 4chan? 11:25 LOOK GUYS I FONT FROM THE BROKEN MUGEN SCREENPACK: http://www.1001fonts.com/even-badder-mofo-font.html 2015 07 06